


Accidental Discovery

by Syrum



Series: Not Entirely Accidental [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward First Times, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet morning at Avengers Tower, Steve decides to take Loki up on his offer to sketch him nude.  I mean, what could possibly go wrong?</p><p>Feat: Totally Clueless Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is way, WAY too long for what it is. Seriously.
> 
> I had so much fun I cannot even XD

Loki sat at the breakfast bar, sipping on what the mortals of Midgard referred to as ‘bubble tea’. He adored the cool, sweet wash of watermelon over his tongue, not dissimilar to the kicha fruit that he recalled eating in great quantities as a child, and the popping bubbles that occasionally made their way up the fat straw were unlike anything he had experienced. It was divine, and the fact that he had been able to send Thor all the way to Dubai to fetch one for him to bring back on ice, ‘because the ones in New York are merely a poor imitation’, really was the icing on the cake. It wasn’t true, of course; there was very little discernable difference, though the flavour selections varied somewhat. It was simply amusing watching Thor jump to fulfil his slightest whim.

Across the room, Steve was using the presently empty floor space in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows as a makeshift gym space, their dedicated gym having been commandeered in its entirety by Natasha and the Scarlet Witch. He hadn’t thought to ask what they were doing in there, and had no inclination to find out. Low grunts filled the air as he pushed himself up from the floor, lowered himself back down, and began again, the number of push ups having reached the hundreds some time before. Loki didn’t mind, not in the slightest. He was content to simply sit and watch the other man work, sweat dripping from the Captain’s body as he worked out some of the tension from the previous few days.

He didn’t seem to mind Loki watching all that much, either. A mug of coffee one morning, delivered without explanation, and assistance with a particularly nasty species of water-dwelling aliens on the part of the second prince of Asgard had been enough to quell whatever discomfort Steve had felt around the trickster following his little prank. For the moment, at least.

“Do you spend every morning thus?” Loki finally broke the companionable silence, almost regretting his words when Steve stood from his spot on the floor, offering the Asgardian a lopsided grin. And Loki had so been enjoying the show.

“Not every morning, only when I have time.” Grabbing his towel from the arm of the couch, Steve wiped himself down as best he could before draping it around his neck and joining Loki in the kitchen portion of the large room.

“Ah, then I am sorry to have disturbed you.” Truthfully, Loki felt so little regret for the act that it could scarcely be counted as such, having gotten far more out of the Captain’s presence that morning than Steve had from his own.

“Don’t worry about it, I like the company.” Steve was sipping on some thick, slightly yellow liquid that he had prepared prior to his workout, staring out over the city, tops of buildings barely visible from where they sat.

“You enjoy my company?” Loki lifted one graceful brow, the corners of his lips turning up, a mask of amusement in place where in secret he was undeniably pleased.

“Is that so strange?” Turning his attention back to the Asgardian, Steve offered him a simple smile, a _true_ smile, and oh how Loki wished he could kiss it from the infuriating Captain’s face.

“Captain, I can count upon a single digit the number of people amongst all of the realms who would willingly spend time with me and profess to enjoy it, and that single person is my mother.” As self-depreciating as the statement sounded, Loki sounded more amused by it than anything, glancing in disappointment to the bottom of his drink and finding it near enough entirely drained.

“Thor enjoys your company. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t spend so much time around you. So that’s at least two.” Steve argued, depositing his glass in the sink and straw in the bin. “And I make three.”

“Is the number three not supposed to represent something of importance upon Midgard?” He was certain that, at some point, he had read something somewhere in some human text about the number being of some significance, though he could not quite recall where.

“Most definately.” Steve agreed, grinning widely. “Three is magic.”

* * *

Half an hour later, and Steve found himself back in his rooms, Loki in tow. He had only happened to mention, in passing, that he had hoped one day the Asgardian might allow him to put pencil to paper and draw him. Loki had seized upon the idea, insisting that as long as the Captain was available, he would quite willingly pose for him for a few hours. It wasn’t as if he had much else to do that day, anyway, and Thor should be pleased enough at him keeping out of trouble. Mostly.

“I hope you do not think this rude, but would you be against me taking a look at your other drawings?” Loki had hummed as he poked around on Steve’s desk, finding little of interest upon the spotlessly clean surface.

“No, that’s fine, I’ll get some of my newer works.” Steve replied, and from the expression on his face he was clearly pleased that Loki was willing to look through them. Taking a sketchbook from one of his drawers, he handed it to the taller man, fidgeting on the spot as Loki began to leaf through it. “They’re not amazing, but I’m still learning.”

“On the contrary, my dear Captain, these are quite exquisite.” A near photo-likeness of Stark’s Iron Man costume, the last one if he recalled correctly, not the present model. The Scarlet Witch staring out the same window Steve had been working out in front of only a short while before. Romanov, her hair pulled back, stretching in casual clothes. Two of people he did not recognise; a woman laughing and a man drinking what might have been coffee. Several scratchy sketches of cats. Then, Tony Stark. And another. And a third. As Loki grew closer to the back of the sketch book, the images of Stark far outweighed those of any other single person, or perhaps more than the rest combined. He didn’t like it; the notion that anything may have occurred, or may presently be occurring, between the billionaire and the Captain left a sour taste in his mouth and a knot in his stomach.

“Is something wrong?” He hadn’t realised he was frowning until Steve spoke and, looking up, he found the man standing rather closer than he had been. When had he moved? Loki mentally berated himself, even as he plastered his best reassuring smile upon his face.

“Nothing at all, dear Captain. A lot of work has gone into these, I was merely admiring your handiwork. As I said, they are quite splendid.” Looking back down, he flipped to the next page, finding a half-coloured image of an older-looking woman, drawn in a different style to the others and with, it seemed, more care.

“My Mother.” Steve replied to the unanswered question. “I wanted to draw her how I remembered her, but I don’t think I’ve managed to get it quite right yet.” He didn’t sound particularly upset, more lost, like someone far from home, which Loki supposed he was. “I guess they’re quite different to what you have in Asgard?”

“Yes, different indeed.” Loki was thankful for the change in topic, not particularly good at offering comfort, yet finding himself wishing to nonetheless. “For starters, there are rather more _clothes_ in the images you choose to draw.”

“Asgardian’s like their nudes, then?” It came as some surprise to Loki when Steve did not blush at that knowledge, though as an artist, amateur though he may be, he supposed the man had come across such works in his time.

“Very much so. They pride themselves on their form, and seek to show it off wherever possible. Not in public though, that would never do, but as paint on canvas, or as a stone likeness? That is perfectly acceptable.” He reached the end of Steve’s drawings, closing the book and offering it out to the blonde.

“I suppose the same can be said for nudes here.” Steve mused, taking the offered sketchbook. “Walk around naked and you’ll get arrested. Stick it up in a gallery for everyone to see, and that’s fine.” He placed it back in the drawer, giving Loki a view of all the other books contained within, the trickster god making a mental note to look through them all at a later date.

“And you have never thought to seek out one who might allow you to capture them eternally in naught but what they were born with?” Again, no reaction from the blonde, he would have to up his game a little it seemed.

“I have, but being Captain America takes up too much of my time for art classes, not to mention I’m too well known to be seen drawing naked men in public.” He chuckled, and Loki filed away his slip of the tongue for future reference. It seemed that Steve himself had not noticed, and continued regardless. “And I can’t exactly ask anyone here. I mean, from what you’ve said, Thor probably would. Tony probably would as well, though he’d expect something out of it, but it would make things way too awkward.”

“And if I were to offer? To pose nude for you, I mean.” Loki found himself staring into wide blue eyes, Steve’s mouth opening and closing for a few moments, the tips of his ears tinged pink. That was one small victory, it seemed, and Loki intended several more before the morning was through.

“You? Would...for me?” As Steve watched, Loki began to unfasten the laces on his leather gauntlets, each one hitting the carpet with a dull thud, punctuating his intent.

“Do not seem so shocked, Steve Rogers.” Loki chuckled, unlacing the ties of his shirt and letting it pool upon the floor before turning away so that he might lean upon the wall and begin the task of unlacing and removing his boots. “This will not be the first time that I have posed nude for the reasons of being put to art. My brother, fool that he is, at one time decided to try to woo the lady Sif by learning the arts, and had me pose for this self same purpose.”

“Wait, _Thor_ had you pose naked so he could draw you as a present for his girlfriend?” Steve all but giggled at that mental imagery, and the ridiculousness behind it all, trying to swallow his amusement as he collected a fresh sketchbook and one of his drawing pencils from his desk. “How did that go?”

“About as well as can be expected.” Turning to offer the Midgardian a sideways smirk, Loki moved on to removing the simple trousers he had donned that morning. “I will not tell you where she requested he shove it.” Steve truly did laugh at that, wondering if perhaps it might be worth bringing such a thing up in conversation with the crown prince at a later date, or if it would earn him a black eye.

“He gave up after that, I take it?” Managing to get his laughter under control, Steve could not help but watch as black cloth was pushed slowly, near enough teasingly, over Loki’s hips, down past his ass and down long, slender legs. Everything that Asgardian did was sensual, every action, every word. The man was practically a walking wet dream, and as much as Steve knew he was staring, he found he could not stop.

“As he does with most things he takes a fancy to. He has the attention span of a small child, and that is something that has never changed.” Loki could feel the Captain’s eyes upon him, taking in every contour, every line, and it set a shudder of anticipation through him. If Steve noticed, he said nothing, following obediently as Loki found his way to his impossibly neat bedroom and set himself upon the bed without bothering to ask permission first. A single chair, bedside table with lamp and a bookshelf lined with books were the only furniture aside from the bed, and Loki wondered where the Captain kept his personal artifacts, if not in his bedroom. He said nothing, though, and as Steve pulled the chair from the corner of the room, along with a side table from the other room, so that he might draw in some comfort, the Asgardian arranged himself upon the sheets.

“Get as comfortable as you can, I’ll try not to take too long.” Seating himself, Steve put pencil to paper and began to sketch, Loki sprawled out almost obscenely upon his bed. If he stopped to think about it for too long, he knew he would end up embarrassing himself, and so he focused solely on capturing the image as accurately and as swiftly as possible. If he were to savour the memory later, well, that was his prerogative.

“Take your time, Captain. I am in no rush to be free of your company.” Loki hummed, fixing the man with a smouldering look that sent blood rushing both north and south, the Captain’s face flushing enough to be noticeable.

Steve’s phone buzzed loudly in his pocket, making the tense blonde jump near enough out of his skin, dropping his pencil in the process and lamenting the likely broken lead. Placing his sketchpad down upon the floor, he tugged the device from his jeans, flipping it open and noting Loki’s look of annoyance from the bed. “Hello?”

“Cap! We got a situation here, Loki’s vanished and the alarm at one of the S.H.I.E.L.D containment facilities up north has just gone off. Fury’s sending us up to check it out and apprehend him, he’s-”

“Tony!” Steve had to all but shout to cut off the non-stop tirade from the other end of the phone, his own annoyance clearly visible if the curious stare from his temporary model was anything to go by. “Loki isn’t missing, he’s here with me, I’m _trying_ to draw him.”

“Oh, right.” Losing steam, Tony paused for a moment, his disappointment palpable. “Should you really be alone with him? He might...get into your head, or something.” He already has, Steve thought as he watched the trickster god stretch himself out fully, nude, upon his bed, on _Steve’s_ bed, and not for the first time that morning the realisation shot straight down to his groin. “Want me to come keep you company? Two against one?” He knew how Tony meant it, but there was little he could do to stop his mind from taking it in completely the wrong way. He filed that thought away for later.

“No, you’d be bored as soon as you got here, which means you’ll spend the entire time talking and I really need to concentrate.” Mostly, he needed to concentrate on not embarrassing himself in front of the man who he was, apparently, crushing on, a feat he was not certain he was going to be able to manage.

“Hey…” Tony sounded marginally hurt by that, and Steve could not help the slight twinge of guilt, however true the words were. “Okay, well what about the facility?”

“Go check it out without me. I’ve been out there six times this last month because of that alarm, it’s faulty but they won’t get it fixed. Go see if you can persuade them otherwise?”

“Yeah, alright.” He didn’t sound pleased, but Cap was his superior after all, as well as his friend. “Any trouble, you call me, I’ll head straight back.”

“Alright, same to you.” The low beep as Tony hung up allowed Steve to breathe a sigh of relief, placing the phone on the table to his right and picking up his pad and pencil once more. “Sorry about that.” He offered a sheepish smile to the trickster god, who seemed more amused than anything.

“It is of little consequence, Stark certainly does like the sound of his own voice, does he not?” Steve chuckled at that, flipping over onto a new page to start over, not noticing the slight bitter tone in Loki’s voice.

“Yeah, he’s used to people hanging on his every word and having very little to contribute themselves. I think, when he joined us, he was surprised that he couldn’t dominate the conversation any more. Not everyone here listens to him, and most can give back as good as they get. I think it was only really Pepper he had that from before.”

“This is why he gravitates to you?” The first few lines were easy enough to sketch down, the basic shape taking form, proportions mapped out long before any features could be scratched into place.

“I’m a good listener, apparently.” Steve replied with a low laugh, rubbing out and redrawing a small section of leg which had extended a little too far.

“You are his Captain, he listens to you. Follows your orders. For a man such as he, to follow the orders of another must take a great amount of respect, though still he pushes the boundaries of what is acceptable. For him to concede leadership to yourself must have been quite a humbling experience for him.” It was fairly clear that, for all of his indiscretions, Loki was exceedingly good at reading people, at _understanding_ them. It shouldn’t have surprised Steve, and yet he found that it did.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” They sat in silence for a while, the only sound within the room the constant scratching of pencil on paper, and each of their quiet breaths. Loki watched as Steve began to relax slightly, starting to truly enjoy the experience of drawing the god of mischief, switching to a second page, and then a third. While he could not see what the man was drawing, he could not help but be irrevocably pleased that in him the Captain had found enough inspiration to wish to draw him over and over. If he could replace Stark as Steve’s muse, then all the better for it.

“May I see?” It seemed that hours had passed, and perhaps they had, before Steve finally put down his pencil, the book near to half full. Loki pushed himself up from the bed, sashaying over to the Captain to see what had been achieved. With the same elegance that he seemed to display for everything, Loki sat himself sideways upon Steve’s lap, one leg draped over the arm of the chair, still entirely nude.

“ _Loki!_ ” The squawk from the Captain drew very little response from the Asgardian, who simply began flicking through the sketches with interest. “I can move, if you want the chair.” Steve finally managed, unsure of where to put his hands, his eyes, of any of himself at that point in time.

“It is not the chair that I desire.” Loki replied flippantly, the small smile held upon his lips widening near enough imperceptibly as a strong hand finally moved to rest upon his hip, almost as a pretense to stop him from slipping off, though the other hand still seemed not to know what to do with itself.

“What do you desire?” He could barely recognise his own voice, the pitch had increased so dramatically, causing Steve to flush deeper. He hadn’t meant to speak at all, the words spilling unbidden from his tongue.

“What indeed.” With a low hum, Loki lost interest in the sketches for the moment, closing the book so that he might not smudge the careful lines and sketched shading. He looped one arm around the Captain’s neck, lecherous grin still firmly in place, letting their eyes meet. Beneath him, Steve shuddered as electricity seemed to pass between the pair, pausing for a moment without breath before their mouths crashed together in a tangle of lips and teeth. It was not gentle, nor was it precise, and for a while Loki allowed himself to devour the Captain, _his_ Captain, Steve’s needy whines surging through him to fully awaken something that had lain dormant for centuries.

“Oh God…” Steve whined as the kiss broke and Loki’s mouth found its way to his neck, biting and sucking as the Asgardian shifted in his lap, the change in pressure dragging a shaking moan from between his lips.

“If you wish to worship me as such, I would not be entirely adverse to it.” He had, by that point, managed to reduce the blonde to a squirming, panting mess, and he was enjoying every moment of it, intending to go as far as Steve would allow. “I think, by this point, my desires are fairly clear. But tell me, Steve Rogers, what is it that _you_ desire?”

“I want…” Steve could barely articulate what was going through his mind, hands no longer still, one arm wrapped around the trickster god’s middle to hold him close, while the other was running over Loki’s pale, slender legs, his ass, anywhere but _there_. “I want _you_ , I want _this_.” With trembling fingers, he grasped the half-hard shaft that jutted out from between Loki’s legs, stroking it only twice before releasing it once more. It seemed that the prince had not expected such forwardness from the man, as he bucked up slightly into the touch and whined low in his throat, a noise which surprised both of them.

“Then that, my Captain, is what you shall get.” Regaining his control, Loki’s mouth descended once more, the kiss more languid, teasing, as he slipped his free hand up beneath Steve’s top to scratch lightly at his stomach. Pulling back, mouth open as if to speak, Loki found himself cut off by the shrill annoyance that was Steve’s phone. Without thinking, the blonde grabbed it, flipping the thing open and pressing it to his ear.

“H-hello?” It should have irritated Loki, the interruption and that the Captain was so willing to _answer_ the thing, but as Stark’s voice blared from the speaker he could only smirk, descending to nip and suckle at Steve’s neck, earning a shuttered, quiet gasp from the blonde.

“Hey Cap, mystery solved!” Stark’s grin was near enough audible, even through the phone, and he seemed not to sense that anything was amiss, or if he did nothing was said. “We found why the alarms were going off, you’ll never believe it. Leprechauns! Fucking leprechauns!” Sliding from Steve’s lap down, onto his knees, Loki pushed the Captain’s top up to gain access to the sensitive skin of his stomach, kissing and biting wherever he could reach, the taste of sweat and arousal and _Steve_ entirely too intoxicating. “So we’ve just landed, and I’ve got something pretty freakin’ sweet to show you. You in your rooms?”

“Yeah.” Steve managed to reply, practically _moaned_ as Loki did something sinful with his tongue, and how Tony remained entirely clueless was beyond either of them.

“Cool, see you there in five.” It was almost a pity that Stark hung up when he did, Loki lamented, mouthing Steve’s erection through his jeans and earning another low moan, loud enough that even Stark would have realised what was going on.

“I am starting to dislike that man, that’s twice he has interrupted us.” It was near enough a growl, and Steve simply stared down at him for a moment, before bending almost double to steal Loki’s lips for another kiss, pushing the trickster god back a short way so their mouths could meet. Steve’s tongue darted forward, swiping once and then probing, asking for access which Loki freely gave, tilting his head as their tongues met. They danced together like that for a while, Steve’s hands buried in Loki’s hair, while Loki fisted his own in the fabric of Steve’s shirt. Finally they broke apart, panting heavily and both carrying the flush of arousal.

“You are, most definitely, evil.” Steve finally managed, with what might have been a smirk, earning a chuckle from the man between his legs.

“You have an interesting definition of evil.” Loki hummed in response, pushing his lover back into his seat and unfastening the buttons on his jeans so that he could tug them down, just enough to shift his hand past the boxer shorts that blocked his path, tugging Steve’s shaft free. It stood proud and glistening in the light from the window, twitching in need as hot breath ghosted across the underside. With very little warning, he closed his lips around the head, sucking at it while he tongued at the sensitive slit, before bobbing his head down to take it right to the back of his mouth. Steve’s moans only served to encourage him further, hands kneading at the Captain’s inner thighs as he moved up and down, relishing the way his lover twitched under him, trying so very hard not to buck up into the welcoming heat as he grew closer to his climax.

“S-stop, Tony is-” At Steve’s insistence Loki simply looked up at the panting, flushed face of the Captain and smirked, pulling away with a lewd pop.

“Then let him see. I would have Stark know that you are mine, that he would not think to try his luck with you.” He was mouthing the words against Steve’s leaking shaft, and the Captain knew he was lost, head falling back with a low moan as Loki’s hot mouth descended upon him once more. 

Steve knew he would not last long under the onslaught of pleasure Loki was inflicting on him, but nor did he care, any fear of finishing too quickly stored away for after the fact. Writhing beneath the onslaught, he just barely registered the click of the lock as someone who probably shouldn’t know his code entered his quarters, or the soft padding of feet upon his carpet, heading towards the bedroom. 

Green eyes looked up to meet his own as Loki gave a particularly hard suck and he was done for, spilling over the edge with a cry, one hand gripping the arm of the chair, one fisted in the Asgardian’s hair. Back arched up at a near-unnatural angle and head thrown back in utter bliss, Steve came hard with a loud shout before collapsing bonelessly back into the chair, forcing his eyes open in time to see Loki’s tongue dart out to catch what few drops had escaped his mouth, swallowing it all.

With a groan and a shudder, Steve managed to propel himself forward, just enough that he could steal another of Loki’s breathtaking kisses, gripping at the man as though he might slip through his fingers. It was slower, more languid, and Steve could taste himself upon Loki’s tongue. He found that he did not mind in the slightest, pleasure-fogged mind offering up the possibility of more, if only he could find the strength.

A noise, sounding something like a moose exhaling, alerted Steve to the fact that they were not alone, and he pulled away just far enough to turn and look. In the doorway of the room, Stark stood wide-eyed, staring near enough unblinkingly at the scene before him. Steve flushed, which Loki had expected, but he did not pull back or try to explain their positions away, which he most certainly had _not_ expected. Instead, the hands holding him in place tightened their grip almost imperceptibly. It was touching, sweet almost, and it meant that Loki had won.

“Huh.” Tony managed, struck near-dumb by what he had just witnessed, mouth hanging slightly open as his gaze shifted from Steve’s post-orgasm flush, down to Loki kneeling, in all his glory, between Steve’s legs, and back up again. “You got Reindeer Games to kneel for you.”


End file.
